


Love and Punishment

by MadBadSeason (seasonofthegeek)



Series: Love Him, Love You, Plus Them Too [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Fingering, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Light Bondage, Like a Ridiculous Amount of Smut, M/M, Multi, OT4, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators, never make a bet against Adrien when Marinette is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/MadBadSeason
Summary: This takes place an hour after "To Be With You".Nathaniel and Nino decide to teach Marinette and Adrien a lesson for playing without them. Smut-smut-smuttity-smut.





	Love and Punishment

“Just to be clear,” Nathaniel said, “you still want us to be a thing?” The four of them sat on Adrien’s bed in a circle, Marinette and Adrien wrapped in robes after being interrupted by the other men’s arrival.

Marinette looked at Adrien and he nodded. “Yes. Adrien and I just may be a more couple-y part of our thing.”

“So then really no different,” Nino chuckled.

Adrien frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Come on, dude. You and Mari have been more of a couple than any of the rest of us.”

“No we haven’t.”

Nathaniel laughed. “If given the choice, Marinette will always choose you first for something we’re going to try.”

Marinette furrowed her brows. “I do?”

“And she’s never shown up unannounced at my place to cook dinner and bathe me. “You, Nino?”

“Our poor, oblivious cinnamon rolls,” Nino grinned. 

“You guys aren’t upset?” Marinette asked.

Nathaniel leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. “I’m personally just happy you guys want to keep me a part of this.”

Nino pecked Adrien’s cheek. “Same.”

“Although, I do feel that some punishment might be necessary,” Nathaniel drawled. “You did decide on this couple thing before we had all talked.”

Adrien shivered in anticipation. “Punishment?”

“It only seems fair that we get one last go with Marinette before you claim her,” he replied.

“We said we’re still open to—“

Nathaniel placed two fingers over Marinette’s lips. “It will be different. That’s not necessarily a bad thing, but it will change the dynamics. Today Nino and I are going to make sure Adrien knows what he’s taking from us.”

“O-okay,” she stammered, squeezing Adrien’s hand.

A wicked smile spread over Nathaniel’s face. “There’s my pretty girl. Nino, would you mind grabbing one of the chairs from the kitchen?” 

Nino nodded with a grin and slipped out of the room. Nathaniel got up and looked under the bed. “Adrien, did you get a second box?”

“Everything wouldn’t fit,” he said in a small voice.

“May not be the last time we hear that today.” Nathaniel slid both wooden boxes from beneath the bed and opened them. “My, my, someone has been busy.”

Marinette leaned over the side of the bed. “What’s new?”

“That’s something you’re just going to have to find out later, love,” Nathaniel smirked. 

Nino returned with the chair and sat it by the bed. “Ass in the air, Adrien,” he demanded, stripping off his shirt as he rounded the bed.

Adrien kissed Marinette’s cheek and rolled over, raising up on his knees and keeping his head on the pillow. Nino pushed the robe up to bare Adrien’s ass. He stroked the back of his hand down one cheek and then gave it a hard smack. Adrien rocked forward. 

“You may want these,” Nathaniel said, handing Nino a bottle of lube and a pink anal plug. “Looks like this one vibrates.” 

A tremble ran up Adrien’s body and Marinette felt her breath hitch. She reached out to touch his face when Nathaniel spoke. “No.”

Marinette jerked her hand back and Nathaniel stood. “You’re not to touch him until we say you can, understood?”

Adrien looked up at her from his kneeling position with wide eyes. “U-understood,” she said.

“Good,” Nathaniel smiled. “Safe word?”

“Butterfly,” they said in unison.

“Shit, they’re cute.” Nino looked down into the box. “Hand me that little egg thing, Nath.” He grabbed the small pink vibrator and inspected it. A whirring sound filled the room after Nino tapped the button on the end. “Damn, powerful little bugger.” He immediately pressed it against the stretch of skin between Adrien’s anus and his scrotum. Adrien cried out and fell forward, Nino’s arm around his waist the only thing keeping him up. 

“I was jealous when Nino told me he got to use this on you,” Nathaniel admitted, holding up the ladybug-embroidered collar. “Come here, pretty girl.” Marinette crawled to him and he wrapped the collar around her neck and tightened it. “Good?”

She nodded and he checked to make sure it wasn’t too tight against her throat. Nathaniel reached down and loosened the sash at her waist, sliding the silk robe down her shoulders. “Give me your wrists now.” He secured the cuffs around her wrists and pushed her arms behind her back, fastening them together. “Just in case you’re tempted to try to touch your pretty kitty,” he explained. “Now, up on the bed, ass in the air, but don’t touch Adrien.”

Marinette struggled to get in place with her hands secured behind her back. She felt two hands grab her hips and pull her backwards. A tongue licked her lower lips and she whimpered. “None of that,” Nino said, smacking her ass. 

She turned her head to the side to find Adrien watching her. His hair had fallen in his face but she could make out one green eye through all the blonde. “I love you,” he whispered. Marinette smiled at him.

A finger stroked her asshole and Marinette tensed. She felt a kiss on her left butt cheek. “Shhh, just relax, pretty girl.” The finger traveled down and tweaked her clit. She gasped and Nathaniel chuckled. “I’ve missed you, Marinette. I feel like I haven’t gotten to play with you in ages.” He spread her open and pressed a vibrator against her, clicking it on. “And now Adrien is taking you away.”

“I-I’m not going— ah!— anywhere,” she stammered.

The vibrator shifted and a slick finger dipped into her and Marinette gasped. “Do you want to know what I’m going to do to you?” Nathaniel asked, moving his finger in and out.

“Y-yes.”

“Would you like to know as well, Adrien?”

Adrien groaned as Nino pushed the rest of the anal plug in and turned on the vibrations. “Answer him,” he commanded, giving him a swat.

“F-fuck yes.”

“In a minute, I’m going to insert these pretty little anal beads into your tight hole,” Nathaniel crooned, keeping up his pace. “And then I’m going to stick one of these powerful vibrators in you and strap you up so you can’t do anything but bounce and wiggle and hope that one of us will have mercy on you.”

Marinette’s breath hitched and she pushed back against Nathaniel’s hand.

“While you’re writhing on the bed, we’re going to tie Adrien to that chair, aren’t we, Nino?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” Nino agreed. He was leaning over Adrien’s back, fisting his cock in a slow pump. “We’re going to tie him to the chair with a plug in his ass and a ring on cock and we’re going to make him watch us wreck you, Mari.”

Marinette and Adrien moaned in unison and Marinette giggled. “We’re perverts.”

“Fuck, I love when they do stuff at the same time,” Nino said. “I’m weak. Marinette, you’ve got one minute to kiss your boy before you’re cut off.”

Marinette scooted herself over and Adrien raised himself up on his elbows to accommodate her since her arms were still bound behind her back. He pressed his lips against hers softly, but Marinette pushed against him, running her tongue along his bottom lip. His lips parted and she caught his bottom lip in her teeth, biting down gently. Adrien groaned. Marinette felt the cool lube and then Nathaniel was pressing the end of the beads against her. She gasped as the first few slid in and Adrien stiffened beside her. He raised up to look over her shoulder and Nathaniel winked at him. Nino gave Adrien a hard smack on the ass, shaking the vibrating plug.

Nathaniel grabbed Marinette’s hips and pulled her back to him. “That’s enough of that.” He pushed another couple of beads in. “Go ahead and get him in the chair. I’m almost done here.” He pushed two more beads in and Marinette buried her face in the sheets. “This is just the beginning, love,” he purred. He gave the pull ring and gentle tug and then picked up the slender pink vibrator. “So many pink toys.”

“It’s Mari’s favorite color,” Adrien panted as Nino forced him down on the chair.

Nathaniel grinned and slid the vibrator into Marinette. “Is that true, pretty girl?”

“Y-yes,” she cried.

Nathaniel grabbed up the chastity harness, making quick work of locking Marinette in. He turned her on her side and tweaked a nipple. “Keep your eyes on Adrien, understand?”

She nodded, looking at Adrien’s wrecked face. His hair hung down over wide eyes, and his lips were open, chest heaving. Nino crouched behind him, securing his arms. Nathaniel moved to the side and gave Adrien’s straining cock a few good pumps before slipping the cock ring down his length. Nino knelt down in front of the chair and cuffed Adrien’s ankles to the legs. 

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Nathaniel sighed, running a hand through Adrien’s hair. “Look how desperate she is. I bet she wishes she could come over here and sink straight down on your hard cock. Is that what you wish, love?”

“P-please,” she begged.

“No. I don’t think you two have been punished enough quite yet. Although your punishment will end much sooner than Adrien’s.” Nathaniel roughly grabbed Adrien’s chin and forced his face up. “Do you want to watch me or Nino fuck her first?”

Adrien swallowed, eyes sliding to Nino and then back to Nathaniel. “I…uh…”

“Choose.”

“Nino,” he growled, closing his eyes.

“Thanks, man.” Nino gave Adrien’s erection a playful tap and crawled on the bed. “Come on, Mari, let me get you out of this thing.” Nino loosened the straps and let the harness fall away. He slid the vibrator out and Marinette collapsed against him. “There, there,” he said, rubbing her arms. “I’m going to make you feel better, okay?”

Nino slid to the edge of the bed and planted his feet on the floor, rolling a condom down his length. “Come sit on my lap.” Marinette moved off the bed, standing shakily. She straddled his legs and Nino led her down onto his shaft. She moaned as she sank all the way down. Nino gripped her hips and pulled her back up, only to slam her back down. “Damn, you feel good, babe.”

“You too,” she sighed, dropping her head forward against his shoulder.

“How does it look, Adrien?” Nino asked, looking over Marinette. “Maybe it would help if you could see her face.” Nino dipped Marinette forward, keeping a strong hold on her hips as he pounded into her. Her face fell back and she watched Adrien through heavily lidded-eyes as Nino fucked her.

“She’s beautiful,” Adrien sighed, shifting against his restraints.

“If you can reach her, we’ll let you take her right now,” Nathaniel teased.

Adrien tugged on the wrist cuffs but Nino had done an excellent job securing them to the chair. Nathaniel chuckled and knelt down beside Marinette and Nino. Nino pulled Marinette upright again and bounced her on his lap. Nathaniel reached up and grabbed the pull ring, slowly popping the first anal bead out. Marinette cried out, head rearing back and hair dancing over her shoulder. He tugged again and the next one came out.

“Shit,” Nino moaned. “She’s clenching like crazy.”

“You can come at any point, pretty girl,” Nathaniel said in a soothing tone. He pulled another bead out and then another. 

Marinette screamed her orgasm, riding Nino for all she was worth. Nathaniel yanked firmly, the rest of the smaller beads sliding out in a continuous roll. He tossed the toy aside and stood, grabbing her hips and helping Nino slam her down over and over until he hunched forward in climax.

Nathaniel helped lift Marinette up and Nino slid to the side, laying back on the bed to catch his breath. “Do you think you can stand?” Nathaniel asked, rolling a condom on.

“I-I don’t kn-know.”

Nathaniel turned her to face Adrien. “Lay your head on his thighs.” He held onto her hips so she only had to lean forward, until her nose grazed his straining erection. Adrien whimpered as she settled her cheek on his lap, her heavy breaths blowing against his sensitive skin. Nathaniel dipped into her to test the angle and Marinette moaned. “How about we make a bet, Adrien?”

Adrien tore his eyes away from the woman whimpering against his cock. “A b-bet?”

“We’ll take away the cock ring so Marinette can suck you off. Whoever comes last, me or you, is the only one who can fuck her the rest of the weekend.”

“What about me, dude?” Nino asked, still laid out on his back and breathing heavily. “Fuck, I’m out of shape.”

“That’s up to the winner, I guess,” Nathaniel said thoughtfully, slowly pushing into her again. “How do you feel about that, our pretty girl?” He punctuated his question with a flick of her clit.

“Guh!” she cried out. She rolled her eyes up to Adrien. “Can you be good for me, kitty?”

He nodded wildly. “Yes, m-my Lady.”

“Bet’s on,” Marinette said, pushing back against Nathaniel. “Someone is going to need to take the ring off. My hands are a little unavailable.” She wiggled her fingers still cuffed behind her back.

Nathaniel pulled out of her and grabbed Adrien’s cock. He pumped it a few times before sliding the ring up. 

“Cheating,” Adrien ground out.

“Judge?” Nathaniel looked back at Nino.

“Overruled.”

Nathaniel smirked and gave him a few more quick jerks for good measure. Adrien squirmed in the seat. 

“Stop messing with him,” Marinette demanded. She had her hands cuffed behind her back, her legs spread wide, and her head resting on Adrien’s lap but her voice held absolute authority. “He’s mine.”

“I think I’m going to like this new dynamic after all, Nino,” Nathaniel said, taking his place behind Marinette again. 

“Hell yeah,” Nino agreed, coming to settle down on the floor beside them for a better view.

“On your mark, get set,” Nathaniel paused dramatically. “Go,” he said, pushing himself into Marinette once more.

Marinette lifted her head to take Adrien in her mouth, sliding all the way down to the base. He bucked, apologizing in his babbling way. She smiled up at him, keeping eye contact as she sucked. Adrien clenched his teeth, fingernails scraping against the leather of his cuffs.

Nathaniel took on an unrelenting pace as he pounded Marinette from behind. His fingers dug into her hips and he cried out as she started to clench around him. “Un-unfair advantage,” he panted.

“Overruled,” Nino grinned, reaching up to rub his thumb across Marinette’s clit. Her knees buckled and Nathaniel growled, holding up her weight as he continued to work against her. 

“You’re looking a little rough, Adrien,” Nino commented. “It would probably feel pretty good to come, huh?”

Adrien looked at him with wild eyes, sweaty hair swinging in his face.

“You should do it, dude. You know Mari’s going to swallow it all down.”

“Win,” he growled.

Marinette smiled around Adrien and kept bobbing her head. She jutted her hips back suddenly and clenched down on Nathaniel.

“FUCK!” he screamed, coming. He pumped a few more times and slid out of Marinette, folding to his knees. 

Marinette lifted off Adrien. “Ready to come, sweet kitty?”

“Please, please, please,” he chanted.

She licked a firm line up his dick and then took him in again, hollowing out her cheeks and sucking. Adrien only lasted seven more seconds before he was spilling himself down her throat. 

Nino caught Marinette as she fell backwards, losing her balance. He turned her around and undid her wrist cuffs, rubbing the feeling back into her wrists, arms, and shoulders. 

“B-butterfly,” Adrien cried. “Please, g-get it out.”

“Shit.” Nino moved behind the chair and started unfastening the cuffs. He gently pushed Adrien forward and turned off the vibrating plug, easing it out. “Sorry, man.”

“I-it’s okay,” he panted. “Just got to be a little much.”

Nino unfastened his ankles from the chair and Adrien fell forward to lay beside Marinette. She smiled at him, bringing a hand up to move his hair from his face. “You okay?”

He nodded, nuzzling against her hand. 

“You won.”

He grinned dreamily. “You’re all mine.”

Nathaniel scooted over so he was close to Adrien’s back. He kissed his shoulder. “You won. I’m not going to say fair and square because I think you had some inside help.” He looked over Adrien’s side to glare at Marinette. She giggled.

“You guys aren’t going to make it to the bed, are you?” Nino asked, looking down at them.

“Bring a blanket and join us, Ninny,” Marinette yawned.

“Pillows?”

“Yes, please!”

The four cuddled together on the plush carpet. “Do you guys remember Alya?” Nino asked.

“Aww, I loved Alya!” Marinette smiled. “I hated when she moved to the states.”

“Well, uh, she’s back. I ran into her this week.”

“Ooo! Invite her to lunch on Wednesday.”

“You guys are having lunch on Wednesday?” Nathaniel asked.

“Apparently they have lunch every week,” Adrien replied with only the slightest hint of jealousy in his voice.

“Damn, I was getting the least Marinette time and had no idea.”

Marinette leaned over Adrien to kiss Nathaniel’s cheek.

Nino chuckled nervously. “Uh, so we can do that, but, uh, so we were talking and she asked if I was dating anyone and I told her about our…uh, thing, and she was really into it.”

“Are you asking if you can bring Alya over for some play time?” Nathaniel asked. “Because we could definitely use more girls. It’s a freaking sausage fest over here.”

Adrien reached a hand back and tapped Nathaniel’s cock, making him laugh. “A magnificent sausage fest, then.”

“It would kind of be a package deal thing. Apparently she and Chloe have been messing around a little since she moved back.”

“Chloe Bourgeois?” Nathaniel asked, voice a little high.

Nino propped himself up on his elbow. “Is that a deal breaker? I know she was kind of awful in school.”

Marinette frowned. “I suppose it’s possible she’s changed. I mean, she and Alya didn’t exactly get along before.”

“It’s, uh, it’s no problem. I mean, we can try it out. Worst case scenario, it doesn’t work out, right? She, er, I mean, they should definitely come over,” Nathaniel stammered.

“Someone has a crush on Chloe,” Adrien sang.

Nathaniel shoved his shoulder. “Shut the fuck up.”

“Do you really, Nath?” Marinette peered over at him. “It’s okay if you do. I didn’t realize you were in contact with her.”

“I’m not. I just see her sometimes. The studio is across from her dad’s hotel.”

“He’s so in love,” Adrien sighed dramatically.

“I swear, Agreste. Just because you finally confessed to Mari doesn’t mean you get to be a cocky son of a bitch.”

Adrien grinned at him.

“This is going to be so perfect!” Marinette gushed. “Nino and Alya, Nath and Chloe, and me and my sweet kitty.”

“We don’t know that it will work out,” Nino said cautiously.

“Shush, I need girlfriends.”

“Fuck,” Adrien whispered.

Marinette furrowed her brows, looking down at him. “What?”

“If I enjoy seeing you so much with the guys, seeing you with other girls is going to be…”

“Fuck,” Nino and Nathaniel swore.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Alya and Chloe are finally coming (in more ways than one) ;)


End file.
